Sunday's Child is Bonnie and Gay?
by Merro
Summary: Sunday - the day when Akatsuki can rest without being hastled by Pein. But what happens when a new member arrives? Can Deidara resist the temptation of the irresistably hot Sasuke? My first fanfic, be kind to me! No, I'm not a rabid sasuke fangirl
1. 1 A New Arrival

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, the new Akatsuki member. Which one of you is Deidara?" The boy says as he enters the room. I look up casually, and to my surprise I find myself gasping at how beautiful he is. Shaking the blush out of my face, I reply "I'm Deidara, and these guys are Hidan, Itachi, Sasori and Tobi… yeah." waving my arms in turn at each of my companions.

He greets them, and comes to sit down next to me. As he gets into the seat his arm brushes my shoulder and I feel my entire body momentarily stiffen, shivers running down my spine, an unexplainable thrill coming from his sudden contact.

"Er… So what do you like to do?" I ask nervously, hoping he'll start a proper conversation.

"I like to hunt down and kill any ninja that gets in my way." He says carelessly, as if he is talking about his favourite flavoured ice-cream or something.

"Um… Okay… I guess that's nice… I like making art… yeah…" I say, the corner of my mouth twitching into a tense smile.

"Oh… What kind of art do you make?" He replies almost painfully, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, mainly I just make sculptures out of exploding clay… I could show you sometime if you want… yeah…"

"I'd like that. Hey what's your village like?" I notice he's making an effort to talk. We chat a bit, and the conversation becomes more open, until we are talking like wild fire.

"Hey, you wanna go outside for some air? It's getting kinda stuffy in here." Sasuke says, a funny look in his eyes.

"Uh… sure… yeah…" I reply, slightly wary, wondering what he's thinking.

I follow him up the stairs to the front door, handing him the key to get out. As soon as I shut the door behind me, Sasuke twists me around and holds me against the wall, firmly pressing my hands beside my head.

"S-Sasuke!" I whisper, my eyes drifting into his seductive gaze. Suddenly his lips are parallel to mine, his wet tongue just visable, and then it happens. He kisses me. It is an unexplainable experience. His hand is touching my cheek, I reach out my arm, pulling him in, running my fingers through his soft black hair.

After what seems like hours, we break apart. My eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly as I realize what I have done. I turn on my heels and run for my life, silently cursing myself, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!

At last I stop and collapse into a sitting position under a tree, gasping for air. "AAAGHHH, Deidara you are so STUPID!!" I wail at myself, throwing my head back and yelling into the sky. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I hug myself and try not to cry. The only person who has ever really noticed me and I possibly just blew it all. Why did I run?! Sasuke must think I hate him now!! Or even worse, what if he hates _me_! I rest my head in my hands and try to ignore the horrified thoughts flying through my mind. I sit motionless for about half an hour, my hair a mess and tears now freely running down my cheeks. Eventually I stand up, knowing that I will have to go back to the Akatsuki base sooner or later. Reluctantly I force myself to start moving, dreading the moment when I will have to face the dark, beautiful Sasuke again.


	2. 2 Locked Out

It's nightfall already by the time I reach the Akatsuki base. Checking to see if anyone is around, I unzip my coat to gain access to my keys, which I keep in my trouser pocket. I instinctively shove my hand into the opposite pocket as well before it finally sinks in that the keys are not there. A feeling of dread washes over me as memories flood back into my head – I gave Sasuke the key! Shit!

I run my fingers through my fringe, hopelessly thinking of mpossible ways to get in without a key, although I know that knocking is the only way. But what do I say if Sasuke answers the door? _Sorry I ran away, I really like you._ Ugh, no, way to cheesy. _Give me back my keys, bitch!_ Did that really just come into my head?!

Eventually I settle for a neutral approach, such as _Hi Sasuke._ Or something else along those lines. I take in a deep breath and reach for the knocker. I close my eyes tightly with embarrassment as the loud sound echoes through the entire base, as if to say _Hey everyone, stupid Deidara's forgotten his keys again!_ I pray one last time that it won't be Sasuke, please don't let it be him!

"Oh, hi Deidara… we started eating without you. Sorry. Ah, and before I forget, here are your keys!" I open my eyes at the familiar voice I'd been dreading. The words I have planned stop short in my mouth. Actually, that would be an understatement – my breathing seems to be stuck as well. I suck in a gasp of air and stare in awe at Sasuke. How could I forget how beautiful he was?! I hadn't thought he would capture me like this again!

"Uh… H-hi Sasuke… I, um, I mean th-thanks for the, er… keys… yeah…" I manage to stutter, my eyes dropping to the ground. I bite my bottom lip like a naughty child and follow him back to the dining room.

"Deidara what the hell took you so long?! And why the hell did you give Sasuke your keys and then bloody separate? I knew you were stupid, but this is damn idiocy!" Is the immediate response I get from Hidan as I enter. "Look, the meal I made you is cold and I'm not gonna heat up your damn food for you, you dumb baby!" He shouts, before turning his back on me. I notice I have taken a few steps backwards while struggling against the force of his outburst.

I put the plate in the microwave without saying a word, as I do not think Hidan's questions worthy of a reply. Gloomily I watch as my food slowly rotates, trying to think of something smart to relate it to, but failing once again to use my deteriorating intelligence. I take it out and eat in silence, barely hearing the babble from the other members.

I spin around as I see my door opening, quickly pulling up my pyjama pants and clutching my crumpled shirt to my chest. I relax as I see it's only Sasori, not Sasuke.

"Hi Sasori." I smile. He's Itachi's team mate, so I wonder what it could be to bring him to my room.

"Deidara…" He says, a dark look in his puppet eyes. "You look nice."

"Uh… thanks, I guess?" I say, slightly nervous.

He takes a step towards me, closing the door behind him.

"You never did tell us what you were doing out so late alone…" He whispers, although I know he doesn't care nor want to know. I take a step back, but he advances and before I know it I've been backed into a corner. Crap, not again!

"Oh Deidara, you know you like me!" He says, throwing himself into my frozen arms and attempting to clumsily kiss me. We trip over and to my extreme embarrassment we land entangled in a heap. I realize I am still shirtless. He leans over to connect our lips once more, set on the idea I like him back! Out of instinct I smack my hand into his head, using all my force to keep him away.

"No! Sasori get off me! I don't like you at all!" I yell at him. At once I notice his hurt expression; he seems to take this as if I have slapped him across the face. I curse myself for my untactful phrasing.

"Uh, I mean I do like you, but just not like that! We can be friends can't we?!" I say, trying to make amends. He looks down as if he is about to cry. "I mean no, I really like you! But you see, there's someone else… who I like more… but I like you lots too!!" I spurt out, making things worse. Oh, not another person to avoid! Soon I'll be avoiding the whole Akatsuki!

"It's okay, I understand…" He replies, very close to tears. He walks out slowly and closes the door behind him, leaving me glued to the floor, still clutching my shirt. Oh my God, what have I done!

"No, no, no…" I wail, banging my head on the wall, wishing I could sink into nothingness, disappear into the ground right here and know. How could I screw up my relationship with two people in one day!!

I lie unable to sleep, contenting myself with crazy reasons why Sasori would think I loved him. Suddenly it hits me so hard I slam upright, my eyes wide with horror. All those times I thought I was gazing idly into space, my stare must have been fixed on Sasori!! How could I be so dumb! Mental note: _Look at the ceiling, not the other members! _Wait… could I have done the same with other members? No… please, God no… How many of them think I love them now?! Shit, what trouble I am in! I lie back down, and spend the rest of the night in fear of closing my eyes in case I may fall into nightmares of crazy love triangles. I try to convince myself it's all in my head; it's so unrealistic… isn't it?


	3. 3 Cleaning the Garden

I am woken up by the words "Lord Jashin ACCEPT THIS SACRIFICE!" and a stabbing pain in my left side.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing!" I scream, as I realize he is performing a ritual with me.

"What does it bloody look like I'm doing?!" He shoots back at me. "I'm offering you to Lord Jashin. You should be honoured."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! I WANT TO LIVE!!" I shout, as he stabs himself once again. Luckily, Itachi comes my rescue.

"Hidan, please stop trying to kill members, or I will have to make you suffer for 72 hours of listening to Christians pray about lost puppies." He says calmly. Hidan stops in his tracks, his expression frozen in pure fear. He withdraws the pole from his stomach and hangs his head in defeat.

"Sorry, Hidan, maybe you can kill me some other time, okay?" I say without thinking, trying to comfort him.

Both the ninjas turn to stare at me, their faces obviously saying _Is he mad? Why on earth would he say something that stupid?_ I blush and quickly add, "Haha, just joking… just joking… yeah…."

After breakfast Sasuke and me are given our first mission together.

"I want you two to have some bonding time, to figure out techniques which will work to your advantage as a team. I want you to clean out the garden." Pein tells us, examining his nails.

I snort. "Isn't that a bit easy for a pair of elite ninja?! Yeah."

I receive a stony glare in response.

"You might want start now, you'll be out there all day." Itachi says. "And by clean, I don't think he means the plants…"

Swinging around to give him one last _I'm not ten anymore_ look, I open the back door and slam it behind Sasuke.

My eyes widen as I remember that this is the same Sasuke I kissed and ran away from yesterday. Crap. My blush returns and I look away from him and focus intently on a blade of grass.

"If you're angry about yesterday, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. I won't do it again, I swear." Sasuke mumbles, breaking the silence.

I feel my heart racing so fast I'm surprised it hasn't burst out of chest already. "How could I be angry with you? I love you!" I snap at him without thinking. Oh my god… did I just tell him I love him?! I mean, sure I do, but this is way too soon to go gushing my heart out!!

He just smiles mysteriously and steps towards me. "Does that mean you _want_ me to kiss you again?" He says, obviously flirting with me. I take a step back, forgetting to breathe again. His delicate features are level with mine, his face so close I can feel his breath against my skin.

"I, er, y-yes, I mean… ah…" I am cut off as we once more connect lips in a passionate embrace. This time, he pushes his tongue into my mouth, sending electric shivers down my spine. I subconsciously move forward, catching Sasuke off guard, resulting in him tripping backwards over a rock. He lands flat on his back. He looks more amused than hurt… I wonder why, but then I notice the reason.

I am on all fours on top of him, pinning him to the ground, kneeling with my legs on either side of him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I yelp, jumping away from him in mortification. "Let's, um, get to cleaning up the garden, yeah!" I blush.

"Okay," Sasuke says, standing up smirking. "But what exactly are we supposed to be cleaning from it?"

As if to answer, a rogue ninja leaps out from behind a tree, throwing a kunai straight at me! If it wasn't for Sasuke jumping on top of me and holding me down, by now I would probably be the meal of a stray dog.

"Deidara, you're an idiot! Did you even think about how I'm supposed to fight off these guys by myself if you'd gone and died on me?" Sasuke yells angrily in my ear, to my great discomfort. I then realize he is lying on top of me, and my comfort comes rushing back in again.

"Hehehe…" I giggle childishly, then snapping back to my senses, I add "I mean, sorry, we'd better kill him and find out if there are any more!"

"Damn straight that's what you meant!" Sasuke glares, and standing up, grabs hold of his wrist. "CHIDORI!" He shouts, his hand erupting in a burst of lighting, the screeching bird noises echoing through my ears. Running towards the ninja, Sasuke slams his fist into the poor guy's stomach, killing him instantly before he even has time to call for backup.

"So are you gonna get up and help me or what?" He says, bringing me back to reality. A smile spreads across my mouth.

"Yeah!" I shout, and jump up to help him.


	4. 4 Deidara's Lover

_-Akatsuki base-_

Pein flips a page of his _ninja weekly_ magazine. Itachi is painting his nails, his face set in a concentrated frown, Tobi watching over in awe at the way he has mastered ultimate neatness with his painting. Hidan is praying again. But the one who speaks first is Sasori.

"I, um, heard Deidara mention he had a lover…" He starts nervously. "Does anyone know who that, er, lover is?"

The only one to look up is Itachi, his polite expression unreadable to the social failure Sasori.

The one to speak, on the other hand, is Hidan. "Who Deidara loves is none of your business, puppet boy."

"Ah, I know…" Sasori sighs sadly, resting his elbows on the table, his chin cupped between his hands.

"You should start by process of elimination if you want to find out. I think we can all safely assume it isn't Pein, so that rules out one option." Itachi says, logical as ever. Hearing this, Pein looks up from his magazine, glaring at Itachi for even using his name in a conversation about Deidara's lover.

"So that leaves Tobi, Hidan, Sasuke and you, of course, Itachi. But which one of you is it?" Sasori replies, still puzzled by the question lingering in his mind.

"Well, let's start with Tobi. Why would and why wouldn't it be Tobi?" Itachi says, deciding to let Sasori figure it out on his own.

"Um… I guess it could be Tobi because, well, Deidara might find him attractive or fun to hang out with… but I don't know, because he seems to get on Deidara's nerves a lot, and Tobi just seems too naive to understand love… No offence Tobi, you're a good boy." He adds quickly, noticing Tobi prick up at the mention of his name.

"Okay, good, but what about Hidan?" Itachi urges him on.

"Hidan has known Deidara for longer than Tobi, and they seem to have an okay relationship… most of the time…" He trails off, remembering the shouting from Deidara's room this morning. "But he's loud and obnoxious, I don't think he's the kind of person Deidara would fall in love with."

"I'm _what?!_" Hidan says icily, standing up and walking over to Sasori. "You just try calling me obnoxious again!" He adds, poking his finger onto Sasori's forehead.

"Hidan, leave him alone, he's just saying what he thinks." Itachi says, slightly bored. "So onto Sasuke now?"

Shooting a nervous glance at Hidan, Sasori carries on. "Sasuke's… well… hot, I guess… but Deidara and him hardly know each other! The most time they've spent alone is about ten minutes, yesterday afternoon. And today, of course. But he mentioned his lover yesterday, so it can't be Sasuke. It just can't." Sasori says, shaking his head, completely sure of what he's saying.

Itachi subtly raises an eyebrow and straightens up in his seat. "Anyway," He says, "What about me? Maybe I'm the one who's stolen Deidara's heart."

"Y-you?" Sasori says cautiously, "Well, you, um, seem to treat him kindly, and I guess he treats you the nicest out of everyone in here" He says a little faster, eyeing Itachi in disbelief. "It… it's you, isn't it?!" He shouts, standing up suddenly, his chair scraping loudly on the ground, causing everyone to look up at him. "_You're_ Deidara's lover, aren't you!" He stands awkwardly, looking expectantly with a furious expression at Itachi.

Itachi allows a little smirk to pass his pleasant features, like a ripple through smooth water. He decides he is done playing with Sasori, and clears his throat to end the game.

"No, I am not, in fact, Deidara's lover, but I can tell you who it is. At least who I am 95.7 percent sure it is at the moment." Itachi smirks, catching Sasori's confused eye.

"Well, then hurry up and tell me who it is!" Sasori says, smacking his hand onto the table in frustration. Every Akatsuki member is now watching intently to find out the intriguing words Itachi is about to say.

"Don't you want to take bets? No?" Itachi says, turning towards Hidan, then to pein and Tobi, finally resting his gaze on Sasori's puzzled face. "Okay. You're not going to like this, but his lover is none other than…:"

"Just spit it out!" Hidan adds, also sharing the annoyance that every other member is feeling.

"Okay, it's Sasuke." Itachi says, unable to drag it out any longer, but content with the reaction he has had so far.

"What!?" Sasori says, taking a step backwards incredulously.

"Sasuke? The hell?" Hidan adds, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"Ehh? Deidara likes Sasuke?" Tobi exclaims, joining in excitedly.

"Typical." Says Pein, snorting and sinking back into his chair, holding the magazine above his head to read once again.

"Did none of you notice the way they looked at each other when Sasuke first joined? The way they were obsessed with each others every word?" Itachi muses.

"No." Akatsuki replies in synchronisation.

"Well, now you do." Itachi speaks one last time, before going back to painting his nails.

Sasori looks around the room, suddenly very paranoid, to see that the others are doing the same. Even Pein has joined in, looking jealously at the other Akatsuki members, possessive that they will get to the goal before he does.

And thus the race begins. The race to win over Deidara.


	5. 5 Rogue Ninja

I follow Sasuke as he silently moves through the forest, my eyes glued to his incredibly hot butt. An obnoxious blush covers my face as I let my eyes drop to the ground. He eyes me suspiciously for a minute before freezing in his tracks, making the motion for me to stop as well. He leans his head back casually, whispering in my ear almost too quiet for me to hear.

"We're surrounded. Be very careful. Listen out for even the tiniest movement; what you think is a leaf falling could actually be potential death."

The smell of his hair is over powering, I have to fight to stop myself from pulling him into me. He moves back to a motionless stance. A crooked smile twitches on my lips, my hair tangling in the wind, my eyes wild. I'm in love with Sasuke! My mind is clouded with images and thoughts of him and I stop listening out for noise.

I instantly regret this as a knife is slid in front of my neck, and a deep voice growls, "Don't move or your little girlfriend dies!"

I decide to let it go that I've been called a girl, and focus on not getting killed instead. Shit, I should have been making bombs when I had time!

"And I'll kill your entire squad." replies Sasuke calmly.

I hear the man behind me gasp and falter. Allowing my eyes to drift up, my mouth drops open in shock as I notice roughly twenty ninja piled up behind Sasuke. The man in my shadow seems unsure wether to let me go and save his squad, or fulfil his mission and kill me, an Akatsuki member. The knife digs a little further into the flesh of my throat, a thin trickle of blood running down from the shallow wound. Sasuke casually balances the tip of his sword on the pile of men, firmly gripping the handle, ready to slice through them if need be.

"Okay, the girl goes free!" the man shouts, pushing me stumbling into Sasuke's arms.

"By the way, he's not a girl." Sasuke notes, pushing the sword through the twenty living bodies.

"Shit! My men!" The rough guy wails, dropping to his knees, his hands covering his face in horror.

Sasuke pulls me closer, wrenching the sword from the men and sliding it back into its sheath. I blush again despite the situation and breathe in his perfume-like smell. I close my eyes in bliss. Sasuke curls me around to his side, so he can walk over to loom above the doomed man. He looks up, his face tear streaked at the loss of his squad. A crazed smile pulls over Sasuke's face, his eyes burning with the power of the sharingan.

"Die," He snarls, "Maggots like you don't deserve to live! DIE!" He begins to laugh manically, using his blood red eyes to torture the ninja, madly grinning at the writhing form on the ground below us.

"Um… Sasuke, I'm okay now, yeah…" I whisper nervously, hoping to wake him from his murderous trance. His crimson eyes immediately shift to look at my face.

"He could have killed you. Stupid." He spits out the words acidly. I cringe. His gaze drops back to the dying man at his feet. It's not that I care if the ninja lives or dies, I really couldn't care less about the life of someone as worthless as him… but it's Sasuke I worry about. I want back the Sasuke I love, not this uncontrollable killing machine. I shrug free of his hold and begin to walk back to the Akatsuki base.

"Ah… Deidara…" He starts, his arm reaching out and dropping back to his side, his head turning back to the man on the floor. He draws his sword and ends the torture, turning back and running to catch up with my fast pace. His arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"Hey, Dei!" He says, causing me to stop in my tracks, blushing like fire.

"What." I state, trying to keep an icy cold tone.

"You're not _mad_ at me are you?" He whines, knowing I won't be able to focus on being angry with him for much longer.

I'm surprised my heart doesn't burst out of my chest. _I want to kiss him!_ I shake the exited thoughts from my head, and turn around to face him, quickly pulling on a cold expression, holding my head high. His arms are still wrapped around me; I'm taken aback by how close we are to each other. I hadn't bet on this happening. He looks at me innocently, his face cocked slightly to the side. I struggle for a moment before hanging my head and slouching in defeat.

"Not anymore, you stupid…" I mumble, too quiet for him to hear.

"Hey…" He whispers, his hand pushing up my chin, his seductive eyes black again. My mouth opens awkwardly as I stare suspiciously at him. I know what's coming next, but somehow I'm never prepared for the thrill…

His is tongue traces the shape of my lips, pausing to kiss me softly on the lips, before kissing down my neck, his hands resting on my hips. He draws his face up to my ear, whispering words of love to me. I stand frozen, my breathing coming out in ragged gasps. His lips move back to mine and we passionately attach our mouths together in another kiss. I hook my arms around his neck and pull him closer; he does the same around my waist, as if we can never be close enough. He pushes me back against a thick tree, pinning me there while we kiss, our eyes closed in ecstasy.

Finally he breaks the kiss leaving both of us gasping for air. I roll my head back to face the sky, my eyes still closed, my mouth breaking into a smile.

"We'd better get back to base."

"Heh… Yeah…" I agree, taking a confident step towards our destination.


End file.
